The repeated exposure of San Gabriel Valley residents to recent earthquakes provides a unique research opportunity. Essentially, these residents can be conceptualized as chronically exposed to moderate sized natural disasters. Previous disaster research usually emphasizes the link between discrete high magnitude disaster exposure and psychological functioning (e.g., Green, Lindy, Grace, Gleser, Leonard, Korol, & Winget, 1990; Shore, Tatum, & Vollmer, 1986). Understanding the cumulative impact of repeated disaster exposure upon psychological functioning will be important for planning any mental health interventions. The individual and disaster impact factors accounting for the development, persistence, and resolution of psychological symptoms following disasters are elusive. RAPID grant funding is requested to insure a timely application of a multivariate risk factor model for predicting short term psychological adjustment (2-3 months) among adult victims of the recent Sierra Madre Earthquake. Random digit dial (RDD) telephone survey methodology will be used to obtain an adult household sample representative of the impacted population. Phase one involves a 10 minute screening interview assessing initial psychological, and financial impacts. Phase two involves a comprehensive follow-up interview assessing the entire multivariate risk factor model among two subgroups: higher impact earthquake victims (n=200) and lower impact earthquake victims (n=200). It is predicted that intensity of initial psychological reaction and repeated disaster exposure will predict subsequent distress exposure will predict subsequent distress. Several individual (e.g., SES, gender) and environmental (e.g., social support, other life events) factors should modify the relationship between primary risk factors and subsequent distress. Finally, since tracking information is gathered on participants, the requested RAPID grant funds constitute seed money for a potential longer term follow-up (one or two years).